


Storm Watcher

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [70]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches the Storm<br/>prompt: storm</p><p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364765">Lightening Fan, Not</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364767">Thunder</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Watcher

Harry sat and watched as lightening streaked across the sky. He loved storms, always had. There was something about the raw energy in the air that invigorated him. Made him feel alive. He'd lived in so many places around the country and world and seen many different kinds of storms, but nothing compared to a good old New England electrical storm. 

He wished he could share the beauty he saw with Lee but his lover had an aversion to storms that kept him inside with the lights on and television or stereo turn up enough to drown out the thunder.


End file.
